


shining like the stars: a side story

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Polyamory, References to Knotting, Shameless Smut, Side Story, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: A smutty side-story for shining like the stars. 
"I'm not drunk," Keith protested languidly. "Drink's s'not alcoholic, th' princess said-"  "Keith, where is your hand?"  Keith raised his hand obediently, fingers threaded with Lance's still, so that he could see they were holding hands as innocent as could be. He flicked his ears again and Lance sighed out an amused breath. "Do you remember why I took your hand?" Keith shook his head, but raised their twined hands again, this time twisting Lance's hand so he could bring it to his face and kiss his knuckles tenderly. Still clad in the paladin armor he couldn't get Lance's scent through the heavy gloves, but when he looked up Lance's face had gone totally pink.  "Why?" Keith asked lazily, as Lance yanked his hand away and looked in the other direction, blushing hard.





	

Keith flicked his ears and giggled as he leaned into Lance's shoulder. He was too warm and sleepy, and Lance's scent was too enticing to him when he was like this, musky and sweet. He wanted to bury his face against Lance's neck, rub his forehead on him like a cat; but that wasn't really possible to do well dressed in their paladin armor so he had to make due with infringing on Lance's personal space instead.

This drink wasn't nunavill, it wasn't nearly as pungent or even with the same strong alcoholic kick to it. It had a faint minty aftertaste that Lance had complained made it taste like mouthwash, but Keith quaffed his and then stole Lance's, and when Hunk wasn't looking he stole Hunk's drink as well. It was so delicious it made his head spin and he laughed freely and ignored personal boundaries. Lance kept giving him a perplexed look, but didn't stop him or shove him away. In fact he twined his hand with Keith's and kept Keith at his side as they mingled with the planet's natives in the great hall of the Castle of Lions.

He didn't wear his Galra form often. He didn't like it, didn't like the way it made others view him — he knew he was accepted by the other Voltron paladins, but it was now a concession of biology to be in this form when they had to fight. Keith's heats did not seem to carry through to this form, and with a limited supply of suppressants on board the ship it made the most sense to just be purple and fuzzy during the stretch that the human side of his body was in its reproduction cycle. It was one less distraction for Shiro, at least.

Speaking of, Shiro was at the other side of the hall. He was standing with Allura and Coran and the priestess of the aliens, an ethereal beauty that Lance had been captivated with half the night. It was part of the reason that Keith had planted himself at Lance's side; the other was because he would be able to snipe his drink at the first available opportunity. He leaned into Lance's side again, felt the impact of their armor thunking softly into each other and smiled, even as Lance shook his head and said, clearly amused, "you are _drunk._ "

"I'm not drunk," Keith protested languidly. "Drink's s'not alcoholic, th' princess said-"

"Keith, where is your hand?"

Keith raised his hand obediently, fingers threaded with Lance's still, so that he could see they were holding hands as innocent as could be. He flicked his ears again and Lance sighed out an amused breath. "Do you remember _why_ I took your hand?" Keith shook his head, but raised their twined hands again, this time twisting Lance's hand so he could bring it to his face and kiss his knuckles tenderly. Still clad in the paladin armor he couldn't get Lance's scent through the heavy gloves, but when he looked up Lance's face had gone totally pink.

"Why?" Keith asked lazily, as Lance yanked his hand away and looked in the other direction, blushing hard.

"Because you couldn't keep your hand off my ass," Lance said quickly, folding his arms and tucking his hands securely away. "In front of everyone."

Keith now had nothing to do with his hands, but that was okay, because Lance was _right there_ , so he took that one more step back into Lance's personal space and settled his arm around Lance's waist. Lance went stiff as a board for a split second, then his shoulders slumped in utter resignation as Keith pressed his body to Lance's. "I can't believe this," Lance said. "I'm taking you back to your room and putting you to _bed_ , I can't believe-"

This sounded even better to Keith, who leaned in close and said in what he imagined was a seductive voice, "take me to bed, Lance."

Lance just stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows drawn together, like he couldn't even process what it was that Keith said. Then he shifted in Keith's grip, wiggling out of his arm and once again seizing his outstretched hand. Without a word he marched them purposefully across the floor, toward where Allura and Shiro were standing.

"I'm taking Keith to his room," Lance announced and they all looked at him, then Keith. Allura was wearing her gown, her hair undone and freely cascading down her back, she frowned a little at this pronouncement, at least until Lance added on, "he's completely wasted."

Shiro glanced down at his own cup of the faintly green liquid. He frowned and then looked up at them. "I'm pretty certain the drink isn't alcoholic."

Lance released Keith's hand, and he rubbed it; this time Lance had been holding his hand punishingly tight. Then he sidled up to Lance and plastered himself against Lance's side, purring. Lance tilted his head and just _looked_ at Shiro and Allura. Allura had covered her mouth with one hand in an attempt to hide her amusement, and Shiro shook his head and didn't bother to conceal his.

"Have you ever known Keith to be this visibly handsy?" Lance asked imploringly, catching Keith's hand before it went south of his belt.

"Only when he's in heat," Shiro murmured. Lance's faded flush renewed itself, and he glanced to Keith, who was still audibly purring.

"Are you in _heat?_ " he asked, amazed. "Like _this?_ "

"If he is it's not the same as an omega's heat," Shiro said. "Or at least, it doesn't smell like he's in heat." Shiro became aware of the fact that both Allura and Coran were giving him looks and he quickly swallowed a few sips of the drink he held in his hand, trying to stave off the blush that had started at his ears.

"Regardless," Allura said. "Perhaps it is best if he's ... put to bed, as it were." She looked out among the celebrating aliens, and smiled despite herself, before looking back to Lance. "You both should get some rest."

"What? I'll be coming back," Lance said, pushing Keith a little bit away from his body. Allura and Shiro exchanged knowing looks, and Lance's face completely flushed. Muttering a little to himself, he yanked on Keith's hand. "C'mon, Keith," he said. "Let's get you to bed."

 

* * *

 

Usually when Keith was in heat and staying in his Galra form, he kept to himself. He wasn't fond of the others seeing him like this, even if they did accept him — and once a mission was completed he would sequester himself away, if not in Red's flight bay to tinker with the speeder than in his own quarters. It was frustrating that he kept himself distant like that, and Lance generally didn't like it. He would very intentionally pester Keith; but being an annoyance generally kept him from sulking and slipping into a brooding state.

However, _this_ was a new development. Lance kept his hand very firmly on Keith's wrist. He would put Keith to bed in his quarters and lock the door, and then return to the party in the Great Hall, if only to prove a point. Shiro would be able to do it, and so could Lance.

Of course, he was very intentionally ignoring the multiple times that Shiro of course did the exact opposite, because those times were not important right this very moment; and it really didn't count if Lance was in heat and wanted to be pushed into the wall and fucked.

Lance gave a delicious little shiver because his heat usually overlapped Keith's, and that meant any day now it would begin. And _that_ meant crawling into Shiro's bed and getting held down and knotted. He must have made an actual noise because Keith's head tilted toward him, ears flicking in his direction.

"Okay, come on now," Lance said, yanking Keith past his own room. Keith looked at Lance's room as they passed it, then swiveled his attention to Lance, confusion in his gold eyes. "I said I'm putting you to bed, remember?"

Keith spoke low in his throat, his voice huskier than normal. "But I want you to fuck me."

Lance wet his lips and swallowed and tried his damnedest _not_ to look at Keith, because his voice had shot straight through Lance's body. "Well, that's not happening tonight," Lance said, smacking his hand against the wall plate for Keith's quarters. "You're ... drunk, or something."

Keith wrenched his hand out of Lance's and shoved him against the door. Lance staggered back, the rocket pack on the back of his paladin armor thwacking against the white paneled-door, meaning his back wasn't flush. Keith slammed his hand past Lance's ear — he was shorter than Lance but not by much, and while he generally didn't look _too_ intimidating, the soft gold glow that his eyes gave in this form was mesmerizing. Lance wet his lips again without thinking about it as Keith glared at him, then put his other hand on Lance's chest to shove himself off.

"Uh," Lance said, and Keith reached over and slapped the wall plate. This time it read the touch input and the door behind Lance whisked open, causing him to stumble backwards into Keith's room. He yelped and flailed but didn't go over backwards. Keith stalked in after him, and Lance could almost see the tail that Keith didn't _actually_ have lashing as he drew closer. "Uh, Keith," Lance said, as the doors closed behind him. "Um ... good kitty?"

Keith put his hand flat on Lance's chest, fingers splayed over the blue v that crossed the armor as he stared at Lance. The moment seemed to stretch out longer than it actually was; then Keith inhaled and said, softly, "does this make it better?"

As they stood there Keith's features changed. The purple melted away as his ears returned to their proper place on the skull for his human form. His dark hair stayed the same, though it was matted with sweat and his face was flushed a deep red. Lance sighed and reached forward, putting his hand on Keith's face before pushing it back through his hair to cup the back of his head. "I don't care what form you're in," he said. "I love you no matter what, you know that."

"Good," Keith said, and both of his hands went south at the same time, to Lance's belt. "Let's have sex."

 

* * *

 

Amazingly, getting out of the paladin armor was nearly always more of an ordeal than getting into it. It also was about the least sexy thing that Lance could imagine; or at least it was until Keith wiggled the rest of the way out of the bodysuit and stood there in nothing but his boxers. They were clinging to him in the best way, a wet spot forming at the top of the bulge and Lance knew from prior experience that the back would be soaked, too. "Do you want to shift back?" Lance asked, peeling his own bodysuit off. "Shiro's gonna smell you from across the ship like that."

Keith shook his head sharply and flopped onto the bed still wearing his underwear. He'd cast off the bits of his armor and they still lay all over the floor, Lance mindfully pushed everything against the wall because he would break his neck stumbling over someone's thigh armor in the middle of the night. He looked over his shoulder to see Keith watching him attentively, and smirked at him. "Not so drunk now, huh?"

Keith pushed his hand back through his hair, tousling it, then sighed heavily. "I'm still lightheaded," he said, as Lance crossed the room to him. He spread his legs, inviting Lance to stand between them, and Lance put his hands on his hips and looked down at Keith, eyebrow cocked. "I'm _not_ drunk," Keith said, propping himself up on his elbows. "There was definitely something in that drink though."

"Something in that drink that makes you think that maybe you should get some sleep?" Lance asked, putting his knee on the mattress and leaning forward.

"Not a chance in hell," Keith said, catching Lance by the back of the neck and pulling him down. Lance was caught a little off-balance by this bold move and he squawked, and fell across Keith's chest. Together they rolled so they were both on their sides and then they were kissing, Keith's hands holding Lance's face and Lance steadying them both.

Now this ... this felt right. Lance licked at Keith's mouth, and Keith shuddered against him, one leg hiking up over Lance's hip. They rolled again and then Lance was flat on his back, Keith on his elbows above him and still kissing him. Keith was an excellent kisser, though they had definitely had plenty of practice by now. Lance's hands found themselves occupied by pulling Keith's soaked boxers off his hips, pushing them down his thighs as far as he could reach without either of them having to move. After a few long moments Keith pushed himself up off Lance and wiggled the rest of the way out of them, tossing them over his shoulder onto the floor somewhere.

"You could at least put them in the hamper," Lance said, as Keith settled over him.

"My room," Keith said, nestling his face against Lance's neck and reaching back around himself with his other hand. Lance was suspicious of this motive and caught Keith's hand, twining their fingers and bringing them forward. "What _are_ you doing?" Lance asked, breathing heavily as Keith shifted up on his knees, both his hands now held by both of Lance's.

"I was _gonna_ finger myself," Keith said breathlessly. "But, if you'd rather just put your dick in I'm down with that."

"Mm," Lance said, still holding Keith's hands tight, their fingers threaded together. "I _know_ we've had the foreplay discussion before"

" _You_ like foreplay," Keith leaned forward, looming over Lance and putting pressure on his hands and arms. " _I_ just wanna get _fucked._ " Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, who scowled and then ground his hips down against Lance's torso, leaving a wet slick behind.

"Damn, you're leaking a _lot_ ," Lance said, impressed. He released one of Keith's hands, and Keith yanked the other free as well, intent on reorienting himself above Lance's lap. He had one hand on Lance's dick very quickly, but Lance rolled them again and Keith let out a loud, impatient whine when Lance pinned him to the bed. "Let's see," Lance said, catching one of Keith's legs and pushing it up.

Keith very much preferred to be in charge, but Lance pushing his legs up meant that they were getting somewhere and he acquiesced, holding his leg behind the knee so that Lance didn't have to. He wet his lips and panted a little as Lance stroked his bobbing erection for a moment, the flesh hot and engorged, before trailing his hand down lower.

"Put three in," Keith groaned, when Lance touched his entrance.

"Three?" Lance sounded impressed. He traced his fingers over the twitching hole and watched as Keith's body shuddered. "You're _really_ sensitive tonight," he murmured, as he pushed three of his fingers into Keith.

The reaction was instantaneous. Keith's cock jumped against his belly, spurting a thin, sticky strand of fluid that patterned across his skin. Lance laughed and twisted his fingers and watched his cock jump again, although this time fluid only dribbled from its head. "Yeah, you really _do_ like being stuffed," Lance observed and Keith moaned into the back of his hand.

Leaving his fingers where they were, Lance draped Keith's leg over his shoulder and doubled over, licking the head of his cock clean with one swipe of his tongue. Keith's voice jumped, stifled still by the back of one hand, as Lance concentrated on teasing the next orgasm out with his tongue and fingers.

Keith's hands found their way to Lance's hair. He was still wearing his fingerless gloves, he tended to wear them even under the paladin armor and Lance found that _so_ amusing. His fingers pinched and tugged and that left his voice free and clear to moan Lance's name as Lance got him over the edge again.

"Damn," Keith panted as Lance cleaned him with his tongue. "You've gotten _way_ better at that."

Lance snorted as he pulled his fingers free with a loud squelch. Clear slick dripped from Keith's hole, and he licked his fingers clean in full view of Keith. "Was that an actual _compliment?_ " Lance said, and Keith squirmed and tried to kick Lance, but only managed to brush his cheek with his knee. Lance laughed and twisted his head, pressing a kiss to the inside of Keith's thigh and he groaned and shuddered. "I'm gonna remember that," Lance said, and Keith groaned again.

"I hate you," Keith muttered, and arched his back a little. "Hurry _up_."

"I thought we got over this whole 'I hate you' thing," Lance said as he arranged himself better on the bed, dragging Keith's hips closer to him. "It's rude to tell your boyfriend you hate him. _Doubly_ so when he's about to stick his dick in you."

"I really, _really_ hate you," Keith hissed as Lance leaned forward, teasing Keith's entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Gotta do better than that," Lance said in a sing-song voice.

"F- _fuck_ ," Keith wheezed. "Put it _in_ , _dammit_ -"

"Magic words, please." Lance rubbed his thumbs into the tight muscle of Keith's thighs and raised his eyebrow, waiting patiently as Keith clearly struggled with whatever it was Lance was asking of him. "This really shouldn't be _that_ hard."

Keith's brows drew together. "...Voltron?" he said, perplexed.

There was a moment of silence as Lance just stared at Keith. Then he heaved a very large sigh and leaned forward, teasing the tip of his cock again. "You're making fun of me," he said.

"No shit I'm making fun of you," Keith said, then hissed through his teeth. "I make fun of you because I'm in love with you, you gigantic dickwad. Was that what you were waiting to hear?" The last bit of his words broke apart as Lance finally, _finally_ sank the head of his cock into him and Keith's voice twisted up into a whine. "Fuuu _uuuck_ ," he gasped.

"Yeah," Lance muttered, aligning his hips better. "I wanna hear more than that, babe."

 

* * *

 

Shiro stood outside of Keith's room, one hand on the white expanse of the door. He had spent a good twenty minutes standing dutifully by Allura's side as she conversed with the Eleturian priestess, although the last stretch he had been very clearly distracted by the faint scent of arousal he'd picked up. _Keith's_ arousal. If there was one thing to be extremely thankful for it was that the thick, vacuum-resistant material that the undersuit was made of also did a great job of concealing unfortunately-timed erections.

Allura had been watching him slyly for a while, though, because she knew _exactly_ what that distracted, distant expression on Shiro's face meant. "Go ahead," she said finally. "You don't have to wait for my permission, you know."

Yes, he did; and they both knew it — but all the same Shiro excused himself from the remainder of the guests. Pidge was sitting on Hunk's shoulders, her elbows on his head and her chin in her hands — she caught his eye for a moment before the light caught the large lenses of her glasses and obscurred everything but her large, shit-eating grin.

Keith _must_ have transformed back into his human form, his scent was so thick in the air Shiro felt like he was swimming in it. He hadn't tried to the door plate yet — it was probably unlocked, but he was certainly enjoying listening to the noises that no one was bothering to stifle. Keith's voice was hitching and unintelligible, Lance's softer and teasing.

Then, very clearly, he heard Keith's voice raise up, and at the tail end of his sentence was Shiro's name. Shiro straightened and touched the wall plate with his left hand, and the door whisked aside.

"Hey, Shiro," Lance said, lolling his head. He was lying partially on top of Keith, Keith's hands in his hair, his butt in the air. He was still squarely between Keith's legs, and they were both breathing hard. "That took longer than I expected." He said this last part to Keith, who had rolled his head too and was looking at Shiro with a hazy, blissed out expression. As Shiro had suspected, he was very clearly no longer purple and fuzzy.

"Looks like someone decided not to be Galra this evening," Shiro said, flipping the latches on the vambrace and shedding those armor pieces to the floor. Lance nuzzled Keith's face and Keith turned in toward him a little, allowing Lance to kiss him messily. Shiro watched the action, mildly distracted from his armor removal process.

Lance shifted and pushed up and off of Keith, their bodies coming apart with an absolutely filthy squelch. Keith groaned a little as Lance got off the bed and flounced over to Shiro, naked as a jaybird and slick with Keith's fluids (and a little of his own). "Need some help?" Lance said, and began to help undress Shiro without waiting for an affirmative response.

Keith sprawled out and watched them both. Lance leaned in a little to get a kiss from Shiro as he helped Shiro out of the rest of his armor, and what started as a quick kiss turned into something much deeper as Shiro's hand cupped Lance's skull, holding him there for a while. "Whoo," Lance said when they finally parted, and he unashamedly rubbed himself along Shiro's hip, leaving a wet streak on the bodysuit. "That's one way to get me back to full salute."

It didn't take long to get Shiro out of the rest of his clothing, and the inside of his body suit was just as wet as the streak of fluid Lance had left on the outside. Lance leaned against Shiro's side and stroked his hand up and down his erection, and Shiro leaned in close. Lance tilted his head as Shiro's breath brushed along his neck, and he bit lightly there, teeth finding the scarred mark that bound Lance to him.

"Keith really wants to get stuffed," Lance murmured as Shiro's hand slipped around his waist. He jutted his chin in Keith's direction, eyebrow raised. "My dick wasn't enough for ya, huh?"

Shiro groaned into Lance's neck and then lifted his head, focusing his attention on Keith. Keith, whose scent and arousal filled the air in a way that Lance's didn't; Lance wasn't in heat currently. Shiro left Lance standing there and climbed onto the bunk, turning Keith's face up and kissing him slowly, licking deep into his mouth. Keith seemed to come alive under him, coming up off the bed, looping his arms over Shiro's neck and moaning.

Keith twisted onto his side, forcing Shiro to spoon him from behind. He was so sloppy and wet the sheets stuck to him and Shiro actually laughed, pulling his legs apart and dragging his cock through the fluid. The overspill of Lance's seed was leaking from Keith and that only made his entrance easier, driving himself home in one solid stroke.

The noise that echoed out of Keith was one of pure bliss. He arched his back despite Shiro's arm snaking under his chest, holding him against Shiro. "Shiro," Keith sobbed, tightening on him. "More, _more—_ "

It was too soon for his knot. Shiro twisted them a little, wrenching Keith up from the bed itself and onto his lap properly. Keith went slack against him and Shiro hiked them again, settling so he was on his back and Keith was on top of him, his back pressed to Shiro's chest. He was breathing shallowly, and Shiro looped his arm over Keith's belly. "More?" he asked and felt Keith shudder on his cock. Shiro let his hands wander, squeezing the head of Keith's erection tight, then moving to his legs, first parting them, then getting his hands under Keith's thighs, urging them up.

"What are you _doing_?" Lance asked, and Shiro met his gaze.

"He wants more," he said. He said this so matter-of-fact it was like Lance didn't get it right away, staring at Keith's pink hole, stretched around Shiro's cock. "He wants you too, isn't that right, Keith?"

Keith opened his eyes and stared at Lance with a glazed expression. He wet his lips and nodded. "I want, I _want_ ," he said, and twisted, trying to impale himself deeper.

"Are you out of your _mind?_ " Lance was aghast. "You're gonna knot, I won't _fit-"_ Despite those words he did step closer, to where Shiro had hooked one leg over the edge of the bed. Keith was twitching hard and despite his blissed out appearance he was watching Lance carefully. Lance wet his lips and stood there, one hand on his cock.

Keith said, in a breathless voice, "fucking put it _in_ me, Lance, don't make me beg."

Shiro shifted his body and spread Keith's legs for him further as Lance moved in. He was moving without much by way of conscious thought, eyes on Keith, and Shiro dragged his hands lower, spreading Keith's cheeks. Lance's eyes flicked down and watched as he pushed the head of his cock against Shiro's and, after a moment of resistance, Keith gave way and allowed him in.

"Holy shit," Lance gasped as he pushed slowly in.

His reaction was lost to Keith's, which was to push his body back against Shiro's and inhale sharply, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. Whatever it was that came out of his mouth after was pure gibberish, and one of his hands flailed out and grabbed Lance by the shoulder, his fingers digging into Lance's muscle with punishing force.

"Fuck, _fuck_ -" Lance hissed, as he'd never been in anything so tight, his cock enveloped by Keith and squeezed in beside Shiro's. "You gotta warn me," he gasped out. "You gotta warn me if you're gonna knot, so I can pull out—"

Shiro said, his voice tight, "just move, Lance. Fuck him."

Lance started to pull himself free just as agonizingly slow and Keith's body shuddered again, his cock jumping against his belly, expelling only dribbles of fluid, completely spent. Without thought Lance put his hand around Keith's cock and squeezed, and then shoved himself back in as deep as he could manage, and they both worked on making Keith just completely come apart.

 

* * *

Keith woke up when Lance tripped over someone's (Shiro's) paladin armor and wiped out. The resulting commotion woke up Shiro too, who was sleeping with his back to the wall and his arm over Keith's chest. Shiro groaned softly into Keith's shoulder, his breath ruffling Keith's hair, and Keith smiled despite himself. Then he propped himself up on one elbow and his entire body protested the action.

Shiro reached blindly above his head for the wall plate there that had light controls and could activate the in-room communications. He slapped the right button on the first try, bringing up the room lights, and then he groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Lance isn't dead, right?" came muffled, from the pillow.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's not," Keith said, wincing as he sat all the way up. He hadn't felt this sore since, well ... he really couldn't remember when. He looked over to the floor where Lance was sitting sprawled, naked, his arms folded and glaring at the piece of Shiro's armor that had contributed to his wipeout. "Still alive?" Keith asked, and yawned.

Lance looked over at Keith. "I _knew_ that was going to happen," he said, and kicked Shiro's boot with one foot. Instead of sending the armor skittering across the floor, it just slid a little and stopped. Then he hauled himself to his feet and winced, then stretched. "You all right?"

"Been better." Keith watched Lance hobble to the wall to sort out his armor. "Aren't you coming back to bed?"

"After I piss," Lance said. "Can't walk to the bathroom naked, what if Allura's out there?"

"I'm surprised you don't want to show off your magnificent dong to her," Keith said, leaning back on his elbow. Shiro's arm had snaked over his chest again and was trying to pull him back down into the bed.

Lance paused. "You think my dick is magnificent?"

"I'm sleeptalking," Keith said, finally submitting to Shiro's heavy arm. "That's all."

"Yeah, sure," Lance pushed aside the rest of the armor to pull open one of the wardrobes, from which he filched a clean pair of Keith's underwear. "Sleeptalking." That successfully acquired, he slipped out into the hallway and headed toward the bathroom. "Gonna hold on to that one for a good, long while."


End file.
